Cabba
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Weight = |Address = Sadal |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Vegeta (mentor) }} Cabba (キャベ, Kyabe) is a Saiyan from Universe 6. Appearance Cabba is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. Cabba's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead, similar to Gohan's during the Majin Buu Saga and Tarble's in anime. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans before they were conscripted by Frieza. Personality Cabba is a good-natured, polite, and humble Saiyan, contrasting the violent and arrogant nature exhibited by the vast majority of Saiyans from Universe 7. He speaks respectfully to everyone and prides himself as a protector of the weak. He is ashamed that Frost, once thought to be a close ally who he initially thought to have shared the same sense of justice; was not only a cheater but also a manipulative, cold-hearted space pirate lord who ended the wars he started to gain public support. In spite of (as well as due to) his good nature, when Vegeta tried to provoke him into turning into a Super Saiyan by telling him that he would kill off all of Sadla including Cabba's family, the young Saiyan became extremely angry. Biography Background Cabba is a Saiyan born in Universe 6 on Planet Sadala. At some point in the past, Cabba fought alongside Frost to stop space pirates on the planet, Mayonnai, a group Frost is the leader of in secret."Piccolo vs Frost — Bet Everything on the Makankosappo!" Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Cabba is selected to participate by Vados for Team Universe 6 to combat Team Universe 7. The day of the tournament, Cabba appears on the Nameless Planet with his four other teammates: Hit, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Vados is about to begin the written exam to participate in the tournament when Cabba catches sight of Vegeta and Goku and notices that they may be Saiyans. As they are impressed that he could recognize a Saiyan, noting there may be Saiyans in Universe 6, Cabba reveals to Vegeta and Goku that he is also a Saiyan. Both Goku and Vegeta are shocked, and then Vegeta also comments on his garments, noting they resemble the style Saiyans wore before getting conscripted by Frieza's army. Cabba is questioned by Vegeta, as he wonders what planet the Saiyan resides in Universe 6. Cabba says that the Saiyans of Universe 6 live on Planet Sadala, the origin Saiyan planet. Cabba is curious as to whether or not Planet Sadala exists in Universe 7, but Vegeta explains that it has been destroyed due to an internal conflict between the Saiyans while further explaining the events that took place afterwards. Goku then asks Cabba where his tail is, to which Cabba reveals that they had tails long ago, but have lost them due to the evolutionary process (in the anime, Cabba is unaware that Saiyans possessed tails). Vegeta wonders if the Saiyans of Universe 6 are still a "warrior race", and Cabba claims they are, except they fight evil instead of taking and selling planets. As Vados scolds them for not taking their seats, Vegeta asks Cabba if he could take him to Sadala when he is able to, and assures him to not worry because the Saiyans of Universe 7 don't steal planets any longer. Cabba agrees to do so and tells Vegeta he will not hold back in their match. Cabba takes the written exam of ten basic questions and passes it. However, Universe 7 is down by one fighter because of Majin Buu failing the written exam. He then watches the first match between Goku and Universe 6's first pick, Botamo. Botamo loses to Goku because Goku throws him out of the ring due to him not being able to deal damage to him. The next combatant for Universe 6 is Frost who fights Goku next immediately after. Cabba is surprised when he sees Frost transform into his "final form". When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Cabba is asked by Champa if he knew Saiyans could transform but Cabba claims he never seen or heard of anything like it before. Frost is able to beat Goku when a secret technique. When the next fight between Piccolo and Frost starts, Cabba sits back and watches the match between the two fighters. He is surprised when the fight is over and that Frost won. When Jaco asks the referee to check Frost because he detected something wrong about Frost, Cabba immediately objects, saying how he believes that Frost is a noble character and that he fought Frost himself, so he believes Frost won fairly. He is in complete shock when Frost reveals that he starts wars just to end them and buy war-torn planets at a very low cost. Cabba then watches the fight between Vegeta and Frost. When the battle between Cabba and Vegeta begins, Vegeta notes that Cabba has the same stance as he does. As the battle commences, both Saiyans are evenly matched, and Vegeta is utterly surprised when Cabba prepares Vegeta's signature move, the Galick Gun. After both Vegeta and Cabba use their Galick Gun, Vegeta commands Cabba to tramsform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba responds by saying he doesn't know how to transform into a Super Saiyan, and then asks Vegeta to teach him. Vegeta gets angry at Cabba for asking this question during their battle, he then turns into a Super Saiyan himself. Vegeta then begins to pummel Cabba and mock him as he does so. Cabba then attempts to surrender to Vegeta but this upsets Vegeta even more, and he says if Cabba surrenders, he will kill him and once the tournament is over, he will destroy Planet Sadla. Though Vegeta didn't really mean it, his words drew the line for Cabba, and he tells Vegeta if he destroys Planet Sadla, he will never forgive him, and proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan. form]] Cabba then launches at Vegeta and attacks him out of fury. Cabba eventually tries to punch Vegeta but it doesn't faze him. After this, Cabba loses the form. Vegeta then tells Cabba that the Super Saiyan transformation becomes possible through anger, and to never forget the anger. Vegeta immediately tells Cabba to transform once again, and Cabba does, realizes that Vegeta said those things to help him unlock Super Saiyan. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue immediately after Cabba transforms and tells Cabba about the newest Super Saiyan transformation, and that he too can obtain the transformation if he trains hard enough. Cabba simply marvels at the power Vegeta possesses and asks if he really can achieve the kind of power Vegeta has. While distracted, Vegeta knocks out Cabba with one punch to the abdomen, knocking him out cold. The referee then declares that Vegeta is the winner for the third time in a row. Cabba is then woken up by a pail of water, thrown on him by Vegeta. Cabba bows to Vegeta and praises him, but Vegeta does not appreciate the gesture and says that bowing to your opponent in battle is the same as giving up to your opponent. Vegeta then tells Cabba about the Saiyan pride and how it is the strength of the Saiyans. Cabba says that he will become as strong as Vegeta, but Vegeta says he wants Cabba to surpass him, but he won't let up so easily. Cabba tears up and thanks Vegeta for his kind words. Before Vegeta goes, Cabba tells Vegeta about how their king is a very strong and prideful Saiyan like him. Vegeta is interested and says he hopes to meet him some day. During the fight with Goku and Hit, when Champa is telling Hit to defeat Goku since his Kaioken was fading, Cabba objects, saying that that would be a blow to Hit's pride, to which Champa retorts by telling Cabba to stay quiet and that all of the fighters in the tournament are just pawns in their game. As soon as he says that, both Hit and Goku glare at Champa, leaving the God of Destruction momentarily stunned. When the final battle between Monaka and Hit ends, and the latter returns to the platform, with an angry Champa telling Hit that his performances and actions disgraced him, due to the fact that he refused to listen to his orders and lost very easily to Monaka. Champa then threatens to kill Hit. Cabba attempts to reason with him, but Champa tells him to be quiet, remarking that Cabba and the rest of Team Universe 6 did awfully and embarrassed him. Champa then threatens to kill them all for this disgrace. All of the fighters except for Frost are looking in concern and fear at Champa. The only thing that saved them was Vados informing Champa that the Omni-King and his attendants arrived on the scene. "Future" Trunks Saga Power Cabba, in his base form, is strong enough to apparently fight evenly with Vegeta - with Vegeta noting in the manga that Cabba's strength is about as much as Vegeta's. In the manga, he proved to be very tactical fighter, using a variety of maneuvers to catch Vegeta off guard. Still, he was completely overwhelmed when Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan. After his home planet is threatened to be destroyed, Cabba angrily becomes a Super Saiyan and his power grows considerably. Cabba as a Super Saiyan is able to land blows on the Saiyan prince, but in the end, proves to actually be no match for the more experienced Super Saiyan, who takes Cabba's punch to his forehead without even flinching. He is easily beaten with one punch by Vegeta when he transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. In the manga Goku notes that even as a regular Super Saiyan, Vegeta could have defeated Super Saiyan Cabba. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Galick Cannon' - Cabba's version of Galick Gun. Cabba uses this technique against Vegeta during their match. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes, which is a blue version of it. *'Impulse Slash' - A rush attack used by Cabba in his fight against Vegeta during their match. He also uses it as one of his Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Ki Explosion' - One of Cabba's Super Attack's in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Sledgehammer' - One of Cabba's Super Attack's in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Energy Shield' - A potent shield of energy used by Cabba to counter Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker attack while first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation. Only used in the manga version of Dragon Ball Super. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Cabba uses this technique against Vegeta during their match. He also uses this to finish his Impulse Slash attack. *'Big Bang Cannon '- Cabba's version of the Big Bang Attack that is used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ultra Planet Bomb' - Cabba's special attack in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - One of Cabba's Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Transformations Super Saiyan Cabba achieves the Super Saiyan form during his fight against Vegeta when the latter threatens to destroy his home planet, Planet Sadla. In this form, he resembles an adolescent Gohan. His eyebrows get thicker, his eyes become slightly more angled, and his hair stands up higher while turning gold and getting a bit spikier. While Cabba's power grows exponentially in this form, he is about even to Vegeta's power in the same form but completely outclassed when Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan Blue. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *'' Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Cabba makes his debut appearance in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the God Mission series (GDM8). Voice actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *English: Clifford ChapinXenoverse 2 *Portuguese: Romeu Vala Major Battles *Cabba and Frost vs. Space Pirates (unseen) *Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Cabba, Champa, Botamo, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Auta Magetta, and Goten vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha Trivia *Like all other Saiyans, Cabba's name is a pun on a vegetable. His name is a pun on the English word, "cabbage". Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Cabe ca:Cabba ja:キャベ pt-br:Kyabe es:Cabba ru:Кабе pl:Cabba Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:DBS Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Martial Artists